Daddy's girl
by ShanMah
Summary: One father. Two sisters fighting for his love and attention. But who is really Daddy's girl?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tekken and the characters, only Namco does! Mrs. Williams's first name is not known so I took the liberty of creating one for her.

**Rating:** M (language and violence and maybe sexuality although I'm not sure on that one).

**Warning:** If you see some mistakes or awkward sentences I am truly sorry, English is only my second language although it seems to be ok, since I wrote some fics about Yu-Gi-Oh and people had no problems reading, understanding and appreciating what I wrote ^^ hope it's gonna work with Tekken too!

**Daddy's Girl**

Helen Williams sighed heavily as she took the cookies away from her younger daughter and snapped a half-eaten chocolate cookie out of her thirteen-year-old daughter's fingers.

"Anna, how many times do we have to go through this? You do **not** get any dessert if you don't finish your meal."  
"But Nina took cookies too! Why don't you-"  
"Nina finished her meal, which is not the case for you. Now eat your chicken darling. It's gonna get cold."  
"This isn't fair! You love Nina better, like Dad!"  
"Anna Williams, you know that this is a** lie**. I love you as much as I love Nina. Now for the last time, finish your meal."

The brunette pouted and crossed her arms, but still she didn't touch her food. She had always been very picky on food, drinks, clothes, games - anything that implied that she had to make a choice. Nina, on the other hand, had always been the easy, obedient kid. Nevertheless, Helen loved both of her daughters equally - unlike her husband. He had always prefered their elder daughter, although he would never admit it in front of his beloved wife. He said he had no favourite child, but it would've taken a blind man — and a stupid one, too — to believe such a lie. This was the cause of their biggest fights: sometimes, he would be particularly unfair towards Anna, causing his wife to get very angry.

And you did **not** want to see Helen Williams angry.

Helen brought back the cookies in the kitchen, away from Anna's sight and hands, leaving her daughters alone. Seeing that their mother had turned her back on them, Nina stared at her sister with a smirk. She was eating her cookies very slowly, just to tease her, she closed her crystal blue eyes with pure bliss as she licked the delicious melted chocolate on her fingers...

From the kitchen, Helen heard Anna's voice:

"Gimme that you bitch!!!!"

Anna jumped off her chair and there was a big noise as they both fell on the wooden floor. Helen sighed heavily. Whenever such a thing occurred, she highly regretted the day she had decided to teach her daughters Aikido. "So you can defend yourselves when the time comes", she had said. The thing was, they never used her techniques to defend themselves, only to attack and hurt their sister.

"OW!" Anna yelled in their fight.  
"RICHARD! The girls are fighting again!"  
"Stop them if you don't like it", the calm voice replied from the lounge.  
"Very funny! You know damn well I **cannot**!"

It was true: the two sisters loved their mother very much, but all their respect was directed toward their father. This time, it was Nina that screamed:

"Ow! Let go of my hair you slut—"  
"Nina, do **not **speak to Anna like that!" Helen shouted.

A glass broke on the floor.

"For heaven's sake, Richard, do something, you know they only listen to you in those situations!"

She got no answer from her husband so she rolled her blue eyes and headed for the dinning room. She would probably receive some punches or kicks while trying to separate them, but since their father didn't want to stop them, she had no other choice. She stopped in the door frame when she saw how they were now: the fifteen-year-old blonde girl had caught her sister between her legs, and she smashed Anna's knee with her elbow, causing the brunette to cry out with pain - but her younger's child scream wasn't the reason she had stopped like that: it was the fact that this technique had **nothing** to do with Aikido.

"Oh, bloody hell. **RICHARD WILLIAMS!** Have you been teaching Nina some of your techniques **again**?!"  
"I might have", he replied with a careless tone.  
"I told you I don't want my daughters to learn your assassin's craps! They are cheap, dangerous and—"  
"And I don't want Nina to learn your Aikido bullshit either but that doesn't stop you from wasting her time and her talent!"

The Aikido champion didn't even bother answering.

"Now girls, this is ENOUGH!"

She tried to stop the fight by pulling away Anna, who was smaller than her elder sister, but the brunette just shoved her and threw a punch towards Nina's face. Agile like a cat, Nina avoided the hit, but her sister kicked her legs while she was moving. The blonde lost her balance and fell on the floor, her hand landing on the broken glass. Her pale skin quickly became tainted with deep red.

"OW! You'll pay for that!"  
"Oh **great**", Helen said as she hold Anna in her arms to prevent her to hit her sister again. "RICHARD! Nina's bleeding now, I hope you're proud!"

The Irish left the lounge and walked towards the dinning room. Anna immediately stopped to move and stared at him with hope, mentally crossing her fingers for her dad to praise her for being better than Nina this time.

Her hopes were broken again as he gave Nina his hand so she could stand up and he quickly looked at her wounded hand. Nina stared at her sister, mocking her with her blue eyes, because she knew — and so did Anna — that she had won again the true battle. Because their ultimate goal wasn't to win the fight: it was to get Richard's attention and compliments.

But Nina always won when it came to their father.

"Anna, you go to your room for the rest of the evening", he ordered with a cold voice. "Nina, you're coming with me. We'll take care of that hand and then we'll train together, like I promised."  
"Yes, Dad", the blonde replied with a smile.  
"This is unfair! I didn't even do this on **purpose** and she hurt me too!!"  
"Anna Williams, stop complaining like a little brat and go upstairs in your bedroom like I said! **Now**!"

Tears in her eyes, the brunette stormed out the dinning room and climbed up the stairs, causing as much noise as she could with her small body.

"Richards, Anna is right. You're not being fair."  
"Well go upstairs and spend the evening with her if you want, but I have no time to waste on her. Come on, Nina."

He walked with her towards the bathroom. She sat on the toilet seat and he slowly disinfected her hand, carefully taking out any piece of glass in her skin.

"Can you still train tonight?" he asked.

Nina forced her lips to smile regardless of the pain in her hand. It hurt, yes, but she didn't want to disappoint her beloved father.

"When did few scratches stop an assassin, Dad?"

He smiled back at his daughter and kissed her forehead.

"That's my girl..."

**End of the fic/chapter:** Still can't decide if I should keep it an OS or make it a multi-chapter fic... I'd like to know what you think first :)


End file.
